Well, It Involves Spandex
by Close But No Cigar
Summary: "It's okay Jinx, if I were you I'd ogle me the most too." The frustrated yelp she emitted traveled through the door as he beamed to himself.
1. Pineapple and Lightning

A/N: So I decided I've lurked around reading TT fanfiction long enough and it was time to go write some of my own. Please enjoy, I certainly enjoyed writing it, and let me know what you think if you manage to get to the end. This takes place after Season 5.

Disclaimer: The world would be well aware if Teen Titans was mine because if so there would be much more Kid Flash/Jinx going on and BB/Rae would not be a TOTALLY obvious undertone, it would be the real deal. Home Improvement is also not mine.

* * *

Jinx stared at the television, the expression on her face a representation of her enthusiasm for the current re-run of Home Improvement. She tilted her head to the side debating whether or not suffering through Tool Time classified as a step up from homelessness.

She was nearly positive that the answer was no; it was riding the line of actually be considered a step down.

The pink-haired sorceress really hated her conscience at times like this, times when Tim Allen was waltzing around in a leather apron and wielding a power drill. At least her life of crime provided a constant guarantee of cable TV. She shuddered as the theme music of another episode began, grumbling profanities under her breath.

The Teen Titans probably had cable. Actually she knew that for a fact.

Although she hadn't stayed long whilst staging a coup with Mammoth and Gizmo, she could recall that the heroes of Jump City were in possession of cable TV. Most reasonable people were. Why would anyone sit around and watch this sort of crap when hundreds of options were a mere installation away?

This only reaffirmed what she had already suspected, there was something seriously wrong in the head with Kid Flash.

How was it that evil doers and crime fighters alike could enjoy the advances of technology for television but not the fastest boy alive? He fit into the crime fighting category, heroes must have some sort of legal income, unless he was just stingy. She glanced around his apartment and found that this was not the case.

Clearly the only logical option left to explain why Jinx felt like her eyes were bleeding was that as a not-quite-evil-but-not-really-good-bad-luck-witch she was being punished. This struggle was placed before her as a trial to overcome and she was going to triumph.

Or just whine to Kid Flash, either option seemed good to her.

At some point during Jinx's display of disgust at the use of a laugh reel, the red-headed speedster himself appeared beside her. "Oh nice! Home Improvement's on!"

He smothered his laughter as she jumped at his arrival and set down the bags of potato chips and jumbo-case of soda stacked in his grasp.

Jinx stared at him incredulously, "You have _got_ to me kidding me."

He looked up as he ripped open another bag and munched cheerily. "What? I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes, "I noticed. I went through your cabinets and I meant to ask, did the U.S. government ask you to store the nation's surplus here or are you part garbage disposal?"

Kid Flash lowered his can of root beer to offer her a mysteriously appearing fruit platter. "Ha-ha, you're just a riot. Try to contain your hilarity to commercials; I can't hear what's going on."

Jinx defiantly pressed mute, "Now you can't hear what's going on." She reached over for a piece of fruit but he moved it from her reach at the last second.

Waggling his eyebrows wildly he told her in a sing-song voice, "Ah ah ah, no pineapple until you turn the sound back on."

"Not going to happen," she announced as she crossed her arms, clutching the remote in her fist and watching the tray from the corner of her eyes. She clenched her jaw to restrain herself from sending a wave of pink energy towards the boy next to her and knocking the tray from his hands. He would only catch it again before she even got close enough to grab a thing.

Grinning mischievously he picked up the exact piece she had been reaching for and slowly brought it to his lips. Jinx felt herself tense up as it got closer and closer, flinching when he popped it into his mouth and began to chew thoughtfully.

"_Wow_, this has to be the best pineapple I have ever tasted and I'm not just saying that. It's so sweet, I can't even put together the words to explain just how succulent this-"

He trailed off as Jinx punched the sound back on, while letting out a hiss of irritation.

Placing the tray back within her reach Kid Flash snorted as she snatched a handful of pineapple chunks and shoved them all into her mouth at once. She wasn't taking any chances; it really was the best pineapple she had ever tasted.

Once she managed to swallow her wad of fruit Jinx cringed at a corny line from the faceless neighbor. "Anyway, I wasn't talking about your diet before. I was referring to the fact that you actually like _this_," she gestured to the TV as if it was oozing.

Kid Flash smirked in amusement, "Have I missed something or just a couple of weeks ago weren't you homeless? Without cable?"

She glowered at him. "So? And this is not my home. This is temporary and very undesirable."

He shrugged and propped his feet up on the table, "Well for somebody who didn't have a place to even sleep you're getting awfully picky."

Jinx raised a finger to him with authority, "I will have you know, I had plenty of places I could have slept rather than here."

Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow above his mask, "Is that so?"

She leaned back on the couch, taking another piece of pineapple before continuing, "I had tons of offers from street-dwelling men, and one of them even had teeth. Plus, I'm sure _he_ doesn't like to watch Home Improvement."

He turned to look at her, his eyes bright, "The thought of Tim Taylor is making you consider living on the street? Or is it the leather apron because the apron is weird, I'll admit that."

Jinx fought back the smile threatening to surface by sending him a grimace. This was ridiculous she wasn't actually supposed to enjoy Kid Flash's company; she was supposed to be aggravated, and if not that, even more aggravated.

Really, there were no other options other than aggravation.

Frowning for no apparent reason other than the fact that she wasn't as aggravated as she was supposed to be, she grumbled. "All I'm saying is, what kind of superhero doesn't have cable? Even the Hive Five had cable."

"You mean the Hive Six," he corrected before motioning towards the screen, "And why would I need cable? I don't watch much TV; I'm too busy ridding the world of evil-doers and the like."

She cast him a dark look, "Thanks."

His grin was charming as he leaned towards her to rest his hand on her shoulder before she shrugged it off. "You were never an evil-doer Jinxie."

She pursed her lips as she retaliated. "If I'm not then why do I have a criminal record? What do you have to say to that, Flashie."

He seemed extremely amused by the nickname, "It makes me sound like a streaker and you don't have a criminal record, you have a juvenile record which clearly shows that you've only committed petty crimes."

Jinx was not taking much appreciation to the fact that he was discrediting her villainess status, or previous status. She had fought on the side of good against the Brotherhood of Evil but since then she hadn't done much of anything, good or bad.

Jinx didn't know where she stood anymore, although she was sure that kicking back on a plush red couch with Kid Flash certainly didn't earn her any points on the villain scoreboard.

With a huff Jinx shifted several feet away from him. "I was a very intimidating criminal."

Kid Flash cocked his head at her, "Was?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Was, am, whatever. I'm going through a mild identity crisis right now okay. Either way, I'm intimidating!"

He held up his hands innocently, "Oh, definitely. I'm quaking in my boots. You and your ferocious band of unicorns strike fear into the hearts of many."

Jinx glared at him while he snickered as she shot back. "Yeah, well. It's not like you inspire much fear, especially in that."

Kid Flash looked down at the uniform she was currently pointing to. "What's wrong with the outfit?"

She smirked at his defiant expression, "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Could your spandex be any tighter?" To emphasize that her question was already answered she attempted to pull the material at his forearm but it didn't even budge.

He pulled his arm away from her defensively. "It has to be fitted so closely because I can't have any extra friction when moving at such high speeds."

She watched him skeptically before a broad grin crossed his face as he realized one rather important detail. In order to notice that he wore unbelievably tight spandex she had to have been looking him over.

"I knew you were checking me out!" he announced.

The leverage that she had been holding over him vanished quickly as her cheeks flooded with color. "Have not! It's kind of hard to miss, it's just so..."

He interrupted her in a taunting manner. "Alluring? Tempting? Attractive? Seductive?"

She fought to stop her blush when he leaned closer. She had already learned that Kid Flash had no survival instincts when it came to personal space. Jinx shoved him back as she snorted loudly at his options. "I was going to go with form-fitting but if the spandex makes you feel seductive, go on ahead."

Kid Flash pressed his lips into a tight line to refrain from leading deeper into the topic but found he couldn't hold back. Flipping open the dictionary that had miraculously appeared in his hands he searched through the pages.

"Form-fitting? That's an interesting choice. The exact definition here states 'conforming snugly to the outline of the body', that's fascinating isn't it?"

Jinx sighed at him in exasperation before stopping to think about the logistics of actually wearing the thing. "Wait, how do you even get into it?"

His lips twitched as she continued talking, staring at his uniform with curiosity. "It looks like it's molded onto your skin, how can you even wear anything underneath...wait, are you?"

A deafening pause engulfed the pair as Jinx's bubblegum pink irises widened.

She did not just ask him that question. She was going to turn back to Home Improvement and in some way shape or form that question would not have escaped her mouth.

Deciding he was going to pounce while the opportunity hung before him Kid Flash grinned manically, "That's a question that you'll have to discover the answer to on your own."

She was not going to respond. That sounded suggestive. Her fists clenched tightly as she tried to divert her attention to anything other than the topic of whether or not Kid Flash wore undergarments.

What was with heroes and spandex anyway? She didn't have to worry about this type of conversation with any of her Hive Five teammates.

Deciding she needed to wipe that expression from his face she offered, "I seem to remember that plenty of other heroes wear their spandex tight too, not just you."

A frown settled on his face as he tried to think of the attire his companions wore and drew a blank. "Any examples?"

She held up a hand and began ticking them off as she went. "Robin, Beastboy, Aqualad, Speedy...uh, you."

Kid Flash leaned his head back on the couch as he queried slowly, "So, really, I'm just one of the many heroes in spandex that you ogle?"

Jinx didn't hesitate this time as a wave of pink energy shot at the boy, splitting his couch cushion and dumping him to the ground. Not even disgruntled he stood up and repositioned himself on her other side, grabbing another can of soda. "Do any of the bad guys where spandex?" he asked after a moment of letting her seethe.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, frowning as she tried to think of a criminal in spandex. Okay, just because the good guys wore it more often didn't mean that, why couldn't she think of anyone? Panicking internally she was ready to smother herself with one of the oversized pillows on the couch.

She really did only ogle the tight spandex on superheroes.

That was just great.

Kid Flash was enjoying watching the frustration flit across her features before he decided to chime in. "You did have a point earlier, my uniform is probably the tightest, making me the easiest ogling target. So you ogle me the most right?"

With absolutely nothing safe to say in response Jinx decided that for her own sanity they had to start directing the conversation away from the contours of Kid Flash's physique.

Thinking quickly she focused in on his mask as a target to divert his question. "And you wear one of the stupidest masks."

Kid Flash straightened up in offense. "My mask is cool! My mask is way cooler than Robin and Speedy's. Do you see these?" He pointed towards the lightening bolts adorning his mask, "That's right, those are lightening bolts. _Lightening bolts_."

He emphasized the last word as if willing her to change her mind.

He was right. His mask was the best of theirs, Robin and Speedy's were functional but his went the step beyond, not that she was going to tell him this. Diversions were called diversions for a reason and if she caved now they hadn't veered far enough away from their previous conversation yet. She was still in the danger zone.

"So, what? Lightening bolts automatically make things better?" Jinx asked wondering why he had his special attention on the symbol.

He looked at her down his nose as if this matter was non-negotiable. "What, are you kidding? Of course they do. Just look at Harry Potter. If he had a normal scar, it'd be impressive, 'Ohhh yeah, mark from battling the Dark Lord as an infant, that's right, from my crib' but because it's a lightening bolt shaped scar it's _so_ much cooler."

She couldn't stifle the laughter from that one and for a minute he forgot that he was supposed to be defending the honor of his mask. "I got you to laugh!"

Jinx stopped smiling immediately and sobered her demeanor. "Yeah, whatever."

As Kid Flash watched her he suddenly shot up to his feet. "I know why you don't think the mask is cool!"

She raised her eyes to his, curious as to where he was going with this because she actually was rather fond of his mask, a little. "And why is that?"

"You've never worn one before," he declared triumphantly.

Jinx shrugged, "So? I can't have the right judgment on masks because I don't wear one?"

He sat back down again, excited that he could prove her wrong. "Exactly! Wearing a mask is like, I don't know, undergoing enlightenment. You can't discuss anything about it without first experiencing it."

She stared at him blankly. "Did you just compare my calling your mask stupid to achieving nirvana?"

Rolling her eyes at him she turned once more to the TV only to find yet another episode of Home Improvement was beginning. Was this the marathon from hell? She ripped her horrified gaze from the screen when he tapped her on shoulder to get her attention.

Turning, she saw Kid Flash, his blue eyes sparkling, free of the material normally surrounding them. His skin tone was darker than most red-heads but what she noticed the most was that without the mask she could see the sprinkling of freckles that spread across his cheekbones.

Abruptly realizing she was gawking at a mask-less superhero she screeched and clapped her hands up to her eyes whirling away from him. "What are you doing? Are you _insane_?"

Kid Flash was sitting beside her, his mask removed from his face and held in his hands towards her. What kind of idiot revealed his secret identity to someone he barely knew?

She felt this was a valid question. "Heroes aren't supposed to go around revealing their identities! Put your mask back on! I didn't see anything."

He snickered at her reaction. "Come on, I'm giving it to you to try on so you can speak about masks with credentials."

Shaking her head she kept her eyes shut and away from him. "Kid Flash, put your mask back on. You're exposing your identity! I'm a criminal remember!"

Placing his mask on the couch he tried to get her to turn around. "I can definitely tell because your behavior right now is that of a hardened criminal. I'm showing my face and instead of destroying me you're closing your eyes and yelling me. But see, that's not really exposing my identity, exposing my identity would be telling you that my real name is Wally West."

She moved swiftly to face him, her eyes narrowed in disbelief as she smirked. "Wally? Your name is _Wally_? Wait!" With a groan Jinx moved her hands to cover her ears. "I didn't hear that!"

He waited until she grew tired of holding her sheltered position before using his speed to move and restrain her hands to her sides before she could struggle. "Look, alright. I trust you Jinx. It's as easy as that, so calm down. And hey, what's wrong with Wally? Are you always this judgmental?"

She reluctantly opened one of her eyes and then the other as a small smile started. "But, _Wally_, seriously?"

He let go of her and shook his head with a smile on his face. "I just revealed my secret identity to you because I trust you and you focus on the fact that I have a funny name. Real nice Jinx."

She let her gaze rest on him. It was strange seeming his face exposed without the mask. She almost felt like he was naked in front of her. He really was an idiot. "You have no reason to trust me, what am I supposed to say?"

Kid Flash settled back into the couch as he picked up his mask and carefully placed it on her. "I didn't ask you to say anything."

Scrunching her nose, she went to go look at herself in a mirror before letting out a snort of laughter. She didn't know how he had been holding it in, the fabric of the mask supporting the lightening bolts was restraining her pink upturned pig-tails and she looked quite comical. "I don't think this works for me."

Before she could tug the thing off Kid Flash appeared with a camera and snapped a good number of pictures, grinning like a loon as her eyes began to glow pink. He saved the camera from her wrath before taking the mask off for her and back onto himself while asking, "Still stupid?"

She looked him straight in the eye as she answered, "Yes, yes you are."

He rolled his eyes at her, "You like the bolts, go on and say it."

Jinx glowered then perked up as she responded. "Sure, _Wally_."

He elbowed her playfully at the jibe. "I'll have you know that Wally beat out Beastboy's real name. We all voted, so there are worse things in the world."

She looked startled, "I didn't think it got worse than Wally."

Kid Flash shot her a vindictive glance as he turned up the volume on the TV. With a last grimace she grabbed the fruit platter and retreated to her room, slamming the door for effect.

He grinned at the closed door as he turned the volume as loud as it could go.

He loved rooming with Jinx.

Shifting his eyes back from the TV he tried not to laugh as she heard her stomping around. She hadn't needed to say a thing because he already understood that she trusted him. Even if she didn't know it yet, the moment he had found her in his apartment, he knew.

She just needed a little time to come to terms with it.

He turned the volume back to normal before shouting to her, "And it's okay Jinx, if I were you I'd ogle me the most too."

The frustrated yelp she emitted traveled through the door as he beamed to himself.

His victory was cut shot by his Titans communicator going off. Flipping the cover open he waved enthusiastically into the display, "Hey Rob! What can I do for you?"

Robin laughed at his exuberance. "Just checking in, you haven't stop by in a while. I wanted to make sure everything's okay."

Kid Flash shrugged, "It's all good here. Everything in Jump alright? And maybe if you invited me over more often I would stop by. They're called manners Robin."

The spiky-haired boy's mask shot up in amusement. "Etiquette from you? Jump City is fine and you can stop by the Tower anytime, you're always welcome."

Kid Flash stroked his chin comically, "Stop by as in a hello? Stop by as in for dinner? Stop by as in a brief extended stay at the Tower?"

Robin sighed as he answered him. "Very subtle. You can stay with us for a week or two if you want. Just give me a heads up so I can warn the grocers you're in town, and I'm not joking. There was a near crisis due to the lack of food last time you stayed."

The speedster laughed before casting his gaze back to the closed door. "Actually, do you think there's room for one more?"

With a frown on his face Robin asked warily. "Who's the 'one more'?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "That ruins the fun."

Before Robin could respond the Titan's alert sounded and he jumped to his feet. "Sorry Kid, got to go!"

"Nice talking to you," he said nodding as both boys broke the connection.

Jinx poked her head out of her room suspiciously. "Were you just talking to yourself?"

He held up the communicator for her to see and she narrowed her eyes at it. "Oh, right. The Honorary Titan Hotline," she said semi-mocking but mostly moody.

Kid Flash shot her a puzzled glance. "Aren't you one too? You fought alongside them at the Brotherhood of Evil. You single-handedly took down Madame Rouge; I think that more than qualifies Honorary Titan status."

She shrugged, acting as if she hadn't been stewing about this for months. "Well as seeing I'm without a communicator and the warm fuzzy feeling from Robin saying the words 'consider yourself an Honorary Titan', apparently no."

He forced down the grin as she sulked, that would only make her shoot a hex off and probably break his cable-less television. "Well, you can file your complaint when you see him," he told her as Jinx leaned against the doorway.

Her forehead furrowed at him in confusion. "And why would I be seeing the Boy Wonder anytime soon?"

Kid Flash lifted the remote as an aid to enhance his gestures, pointing it towards her. "Funny you should ask. We're invited over to the Titan Tower for a week or two."

She perked up instantly. "So I'll have the apartment to myself for a week? Or maybe even two? If I were you I'd go for two weeks; you really need to do some catching up."

He gazed at her with a smile she had learned to avoid triggering and she groaned. "Oh no."

Kid Flash nodded as vigorously as she shook her head at him. "Oh yes." He leapt over the couch towards her, his grin becoming even wider. "I want you to come with me!"

Jinx scooted away from him and true to her typical luck, slammed into the partially open door, wincing as she protested. "First, no. Second, the Titans wouldn't want me vacationing in their tower. Third, that sounds like too much awkward interaction for me. And did I mention, no?"

"But why not?" he whined, blatantly ignoring her list.

She threw her arms up at him in disbelief. "I've tried to _destroy_ them! You think that they'll just trust me after helping them out once? Especially after what went down with Blondie, there's no way."

Kid Flash stared at her for a moment or two before asking. "Are you trying to hint that you're Slade's new apprentice? Because _then_, I could see some issues, not to mention Robin would have one big freak-out."

Jinx snickered as she pointed out. "Robin's always freaking out; he just channels all that paranoia and high-strung violence into catching bad guys. And hello, I thought we had already covered that I'm an unsuccessful villainess. Slade would never hire on an unsuccessful villainess as an apprentice."

He used the remote to once again continue his gesture at her. "You do have a point. So, that means you're coming along?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "No. No, I am not coming along. Did Robin even say that I was allowed to come to the Tower?"

Kid Flash stopped waving the remote as he rocked back on his heels. "Technically, no; but the conversation got cut short by the alarm, so..."

She cut him off, "I'm not talking about this anymore until I have Robin's permission."

He laughed, extremely amused by her statement. "So now you want permission to enter someone's home? If I recall correctly, you broke into my apartment before asking if you could stay."

Jinx sulked to herself. "Yeah, well. You weren't home and your neighbors were giving me weird looks. Plus, I vacuumed for you!"

Kid Flash snorted, stepping backwards to sit on the couch. "Somehow your weird cleaning compulsions when you're nervous negate your breaking and entering into my home?"

"The door was unlocked!" she shot back defensively.

"Because you hexed it," he fired just as easily.

Jinx's eyes glowed pink briefly, flickering back to normal as Kid Flash grinned. She was learning restraint in bounds thanks to the irritation that was her roommate. "I'll settle with trespassing," she said, beginning to close the door again.

"Works for me," he shrugged and jumped back over the couch to watch the ending of Home Improvement.

A frown crossed his face as he reached over and found his reach grasping at nothing. "Jinx! Give me back that fruit platter!"

The door opened and she pushed the silver tray out with a striped foot. His frown deepened as he gazed down at the arrangement. "You ate all the pineapple!"

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't too horrific of an experience for anyone. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought so far! The next chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Honorary Roommates

A/N: Well, with 2013 rolling around the corner I unearthed this old relic and decided it was time to finally post Chapter 2. I am so sorry for any of you troopers who started this back in 2009. Please read this next installment and accept my apologies again!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not have any ownership or association with Teen Titans, Home Improvement or the Backstreet Boys (Bet, you're confused on this one. You just wait.). I just enjoy them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honorary Roommates**

Jinx groaned as she rolled over, tugging the blanket up above her head. Kid Flash could get the door, it was his apartment. She curled onto her side, almost falling back to sleep when the pounding started up again.

Whoever was in the hallway, clearly did not understand that when you knocked and no one answered, it was because they were not home. There was no reason therefore, to continue knocking with enough brute force to make the door cave in. If Kid Flash did not go and answer that door she was going to drag him out of bed to go and do it.

Silence fell before the unknown guest increased the volume and frequency of their knocks. Jinx huffed and swung out of the bed, untangling herself from the sheets.

She angrily stomped her way to Kid Flash's bedroom and threw the door open only to be met with an empty room. He wasn't there.

After standing there blankly for a good minute or two, until the door thumping started back up, she vaguely remembered that he had gone to the grocery store, again. Rubbing her eyes and stumbling, she made her way to the door and wrenched it open, ready to yell at whoever this person was.

The words escaped her however as the guest was revealed to be a very startled looking Robin.

Robin of the Teen Titans.

Robin of the Teen Titans who had come to see Kid Flash but instead was greeted at the door by her.

Her who's hair was a disheveled mess making a resemblance to cotton candy and wearing a Star City Track shirt and a pair of pink and purple striped boxers.

They were Kid Flash's of course, much to his embarrassment. Jinx didn't have any pajamas with her and while he had been attempting to hand her a pair of normal looking black boxers she spotted a flash of fluorescent pink in his drawer. With a mysterious bout of bad luck his drawer fell forward and Jinx gleefully picked up the pink and purple underwear as he protested how those even got there.

Disregarding what she was wearing, Jinx found herself in a bizarre staring contest. Neither of the two said a word as Jinx gawked at Robin, and he gawked right back. Both parties at hand were too surprised to point out that this was an unusual occurrence and somehow decided that wordless gaping got the message across quite well.

Jinx didn't even want to think about how long she would have been standing there staring at Robin with him staring at her if Kid Flash hadn't arrived to relieve them. She didn't even notice his return until he appeared by her side.

Shooting a grin at Robin while lazily slinging his arm around Jinx he made the unnecessary introductions. "Jinx, you know Robin. Rob, you know Jinx. And I can tell you're curious, yes, we are roomies."

He brought his smiling face next to her grimacing one. She pushed him away from her with an irritated sigh. "Temporarily, but you do realize I'm keeping these," she told him, pointing down at his brightly colored undergarments.

Robin, still standing in the hallway and now staring at them both had not yet regained his own vocal abilities. Kid Flash scowled briefly before turning his attention back to Robin and motioning to the boy standing in the hall. "Jinx, when guests arrive, you invite them inside. See why I want you to come to the Tower with me? You need to make friends. Unless of course you enjoy spending all your time with me, which is understandable."

She gave a half-hearted grunt of protest as she yawned.

Kid Flash gestured for Robin to come inside. "So what brings you here?" he asked as Robin walked into the apartment.

Finally coming back to himself Robin recovered his voice. "I had to run a few errands nearby and we never got to finish our conversation last week so I thought, why not?"

Kid Flash nodded along with him. "Logical, as always. So have you eaten?" he asked as he walked towards the stove.

Robin took a seat on one of the chairs next to the countertop, "No, not yet."

Jinx cast the two of them another look before shaking her head and edging towards her room. "You two have fun now. I'm going back to bed."

Kid Flash leaned towards Robin conspiratorially as he whispered. "Watch this." Raising his voice as he pulled out a griddle from one of the cabinets he loudly announced. "Looks like it's just you and me then Robin for the ultra-berry pancake breakfast."

Jinx froze in her doorway, walking towards the couch instead as she muttered, "I think I'll just watch some TV."

Kid Flash waggled his eyebrows at Robin who let his gaze rest on the pink-haired girl. "So how long has she been staying here with you?" he asked inquisitively.

The speedster paused as he tried to calculate how many days she had been living with him. "I think about a month, maybe a little more," he answered before disappearing in a blur. Once he was visible again he was surrounded by the wide array of ingredients and utensils needed for making breakfast.

Looking up Kid Flash snorted at the expression of concentration on Robin's face as he thought.

The boy in question frowned as he leaned forward and quieted his voice. "So I assume she's the 'one more' you wanted to invite."

Jinx was still quite able to hear Robin. Even with his voice at a whisper it carried across the room; she supposed it was the drawback of always barking orders so loudly. He no longer had an inside voice complex.

She turned around and interrupted before Kid Flash could answer. "You assume correctly Robin. And I understand perfectly if you don't want me anywhere near the Tower, at all. I understand _completely_."

Robin looked back at Kid Flash to see him holding a spatula threateningly towards the sorceress. "You can't try and persuade him not to let you come! All you said was that you needed his permission."

Jinx kept her eyes locked on Robin as she pointed to herself. "Do the Titans really want me over? I mean I am a villainess."

Kid Flash let out a small chuckle at that and Robin just looked confused so he asked, "Well, have you engaged in any criminal activity recently?"

Jinx nodded enthusiastically. "Actually! We were just discussing this that night you called! What were the charges again? Breaking and entering, as well as trespassing?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes at her and faced Robin. "I wasn't home when she first came to my apartment so she hexed the door open and came in. Jinx, now you're the one who forgot to mention that you vacuumed the place."

Robin smirked at this and Jinx inhaled slowly before whirling back towards the television. She started flipping through the channels, focusing mostly on eavesdropping until she noticed something amiss with the TV.

Every single channel, each and every one was playing Home Improvement.

So he wasn't willing to go through the effort of getting cable but he was willing to rig the TV? That must have been complicated; she was somewhat impressed, but mostly irritated.

Tim Allen made that peculiar noise from the back of his throat, his trademark for the show, and she groaned. "Wally!" she screeched and Robin looked around alarmed.

Kid Flash pretended not to hear her as he cracked an egg into the batter. "So then as the robber was-"

Jinx clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath before grabbing the remote and chucking it at his head. Ducking out of the way while catching the rogue projectile he flashed a broad grin as he waved the remote around tauntingly. After a moment of contemplation he turned up the volume and watched Jinx's expression turn murderous.

Robin decided to move to the chair several feet away from Kid Flash before he processed what Jinx had said. "She knows your secret identity?"

Kid Flash reached for the milk as he tossed Robin the remote. "Either that or she's a really good guesser."

Robin frowned at him and attempted to lower his voice, failing once again. "Are you sure you can trust her?"

Jinx pointedly kept her eyes glued to the television screen as she strained to hear Kid Flash's response. After cracking another egg the always-eloquent speedster shrugged, "Yeah."

Robin nodded once and leaned back on the chair turning to survey Jinx. "Alright Jinx, you're more than welcome at the Titans Tower and since Kid told me you were complaining about your Honorary Titan status I've given that some thought."

Interrupting him Jinx glowered at Kid Flash as she clarified. "I was not complaining! I was stating a fact!"

Rolling his eyes the boy turned to Robin, "The fact was stated as a complaint, and a whiny one at that."

An uproar of laughter burst from the TV uncannily accompanying the comment and she let out a strangled shriek before stomping over to the television to turn it off by hand. Tim Taylor was certainly not helping her already frayed nerves.

Robin smiled to himself at their bickering before going on with his announcement. "Either way, as you haven't engaged in any criminal activity lately I don't see why you're not Honorary Titan material. The only thing I'd ask is that you go along once or twice with Kid Flash to see what hero work is like. If you're not interested I can still give you a communicator, you don't need to be involved in active hero work as long as you're at the ready in case it's necessary."

Jinx took a seat in the chair Robin had vacated earlier, giving a begrudging nod. "Is breakfast going to be done anytime soon?" she asked, eying Wally's progress.

He flipped one of the pancakes while answering in an informative tone. "I may be the fastest boy alive but I still can't make a liquid solidify any quicker than the next guy."

She pursed her lips together and rested her head on her palm as they all watched the next pancake begin to bubble. "So what exactly is in an ultra-berry pancake?" Robin asked finally, after attempting to identify the various fruit lumps in the batter.

Kid Flash tilted his head to the side. "Well, an ultra-berry pancake is made of strawberries."

"And blueberries," Jinx interjected.

"And raspberries," he added.

"And blackberries," she continued.

"And cranberries."

"And elderberries."

"And dewberries."

"And boysenberries."

"And youngberries."

"And loganberries."

"And bumbleberries."

"And gooseberries."

"And mulberries."

"And olallieberries."

They both paused in thought for a moment, before Kid Flash nodded in affirmation. "And that's about it."

Robin stared blankly before opening his mouth and closing it again. "Really?"

Jinx nodded as she patted him on the shoulder pityingly. "Do you realize how hard it is to find olallieberries?"

Kid Flash laughed at Robin's expression. "Robin, they're only made of blueberries, raspberries and strawberries."

He turned to Jinx in amusement. "Where did you come up with olallieberries?"

Jinx grinned at him as she gestured towards the TV. "Besides Home Improvement your cable-less television shows bizarre specials and they had one on berries. An olallieberry is a man-made cross between loganberries and youngberries."

"Nice," he responded as he pushed a stack of finished pancakes up onto the counter.

Robin sat on his chair thoughtfully as he looked between his two companions. Kid Flash nudged Jinx's arm and pointed to Robin who was now smirking at them both. "What?" she asked warily.

Robin's smile widened. "I couldn't see it at first, you two being able to live together, but I see it now."

Jinx went around the counter to hand Robin a plate as she lowered the tone of her voice to try and imitate him. "But I see it now," she mimicked with over dramatic head bobbling.

Robin frowned, "I don't sound like that."

Kid Flash whistled innocently, averting his eyes from Robin whose frown increased. The Boy Wonder stabbed at his pancakes in silence shooting dark looks at his companions, both of whom were snickering at him at him noticeably.

After chewing thoughtfully he paused. "Actually, I've thought about it, Jinx in order to become an Honorary Titan you have to go on at least one call with Kid Flash."

Jinx had been enjoying breakfast until his statement, which left her with the fork inches from her mouth, unmoving and dripping syrup onto the countertop. She gave him a look that would have frozen the spiky-haired boy to the spot but the full effect of her wrath fell short as the Titans communicator sounded.

He flipped the cover open and Kid Flash sped behind him to lurk over his left shoulder while Jinx leaned over the right.

Starfire's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Robin! Friend Raven assured me it was not necessary to contact you but I am beginning to fear for Cyborg's well being."

Robin pushed his plate aside in concern. " Star what's the matter with Cyborg?"

Starfire leaned closer as she whispered, "Friend Cyborg sang a song about the act of sitting in trees and carriages for young children and Raven was much angered by this."

Kid Flash eagerly grabbed the communicator from Robin as he asked, "Was Cyborg singing about anyone?"

Starfire's eyes lit up as she saw Kid Flash, "Hello! Robin has spoken that you will visit the Tower! And I am unsure, he didn't sing very long before Raven began inflicting harm upon him. Although I believe I heard him sing of Ravie and BB, which are names that nick upon Friends Raven and Beastboy, yes?"

Jinx smirked as she took a sip of orange juice. "He deserves it."

Robin took the communicator back from Kid Flash. "Star, put Raven on."

She nodded enthusiastically and as she neared Raven's location the three teens hovering around the screen could hear increasingly louder crashes and frantic shouts.

Starfire frowned with concern at the communicator before clearing her throat. "Er…pardon me Friend Raven but Robin wishes to speak with you briefly."

A sudden silence rang out that was punctured by Cyborg's yell, "Thank _you_ Robin!"

Raven appeared on the screen, impassive and calm. "Yes?"

Robin gave her an exasperated look to which she narrowed her eyes infinitesimally. "I politely requested he stop singing. When he didn't take up my kind request I had to take measures to ensure he would no longer now, nor ever, sing that song again."

The Boy Wonder sighed and shook his head. "And where is Beastboy for all of this? I'm surprised that it's Cyborg on the bad end of your temper."

Raven shrugged emotionlessly. "Sleeping I would assume. The day is young I'm sure at some point he will somehow find a way to irritate me as well."

Jinx twirled her fork and stabbed at a stack of bite-sized pieces of pancake. She cast a glance to make sure no one was looking before attempting to shove the whole thing in her mouth.

It was after she successfully had a full mouthful of pancake that she started choking, an action which Kid Flash responded to by thumping her on the back vigorously. "Unnecessary!" she managed to cough out.

He continued on with a few more friendly pats, "It's those olallieberries, they'll get you every time."

Jinx started coughing again as she accidentally let out a burst of laughter and tried to wave him away.

He vanished momentarily and reappeared to hand her a glass of water while doling out advice, "I would suggest breathing by the way. It'll do wonders for you."

Raven raised a brow inquisitively. "Is that Kid Flash and Jinx?"

Kid Flash stuck his head back in the frame and pulled Jinx along with him who had started to take a drink and ended up splashing the water down her chin.

She frowned at Kid Flash and took a sip clearing her throat before pouring the rest on his head. He shot out of the screen abruptly with a yelp, "Jinx! I put ice in there!"

She smiled condescendingly, "I know."

Robin sighed again and looked to Raven who gave a small smirk. "Well, he did deserve that."

Jinx nodded in agreement, "Thank you Raven. I said the exact same thing for you too."

Cyborg mumbled something under his breath, causing Raven to turn towards him menacingly. He let out a manly shriek of terror before running back out of the frame followed by a hovering Raven, glowing dark with aura.

Starfire's face came back into focus as she shook her head helplessly, "None of my efforts have worked in settling their quarrel."

Robin looked to his plate and then back to the communicator. "I'll finish here and come back home. Tell them if they mess up the Tower they'll be doing laps for a week."

He snapped the cover shut and slid it back onto his belt, then pulled his plate closer and began shoveling the rest of his pancakes down.

Kid Flash watched as Robin demolished the stack of pancakes with alarm. "Robin, you might want to try chewing. Did you not see what happened to Jinx before?"

With an eye roll the fearless leader of the Teen Titans made exaggerated chewing motions as he swallowed his last bite of breakfast. "That was delicious, thank you Kid Flash. It was nice seeing you."

He hopped off the chair and turned his head towards Jinx while walking to the door, "You're more than welcome to come with Kid Flash to the Tower and remember what I said about that one trial run."

Kid Flash opened the door for him in amusement, "I'll get this for you so you don't power walk right through."

Robin frowned at him as he explained the rush. "You think this is funny but you have no idea. I have to get back before Raven gets too angry. Last time she resorted to physical violence we lost power for two days because she short-circuited the entire Tower."

Kid Flash laughed as he waved at Robin's retreating figure and shouted after him, "Don't forget to write!"

Jinx sighed at him as she took another pancake from the stack. She lifted her head after hearing a thump to find that Kid Flash had draped himself on the couch and was looking at her upside down. "So, will you come on call with me?"

She shrugged and poured herself another glass of milk. "Maybe, I don't know. What does that mean exactly?"

Kid Flash wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Well, you'd just observe and maybe help out a little? Robin didn't give me any guidelines here so I think that sounds reasonable enough to me."

Jinx took a small sip before she responded. "You know what sounds reasonable to me? A nice, quiet two weeks here alone. I could eat without fear that your vortex of a stomach will devour all the food in town, I could relax without you bothering me the entire time and most of all, I can be overjoyed that you aren't here."

The frown Kid Flash gave translated as a smile due to his head inversion. "You'd miss me. Don't try and deny it. And I for one will not allow you to suffer the way I know you would from my absence."

Jinx responded with a martyred sigh as she returned to her pancakes, "Your absence I like. It's your presence that makes me suffer."

Righting himself Kid Flash gestured to his midsection, "What was that? You like the sense of my abs? I do too Jinx, I do too. They provide me with such insight on always looking sharp."

Jinx rubbed at the bridge of her nose in exasperation. The state of Kid Flash's abs was yet another topic she had no interest in starting with him because she just knew it would end with embarrassment.

She weighed her options and asked hopefully, "If I come with you on a call will you stop talking?"

He sized her up and offered. "Well, I'll stop for right now. Could you imagine if I stopped talking altogether? That would be terrible."

She sighed, recalling all of the daydreams she had involving just that. Just a little bit of super glue, duct tape or lots and lots of peanut butter and she'd achieve elusive, silent peace. Of course if she mentioned that she had daydreams about silencing him he'd only hear the part that she had daydreams about him.

Jinx had made the mistake once of telling him about a dream she had about the two of them making a pizza, which really only revealed that she was craving pizza. But Kid Flash was convinced she was subconsciously confessing an untold obsession for him. And raw dough.

"Oh Jinx you look upset, don't worry, I won't stop talking. Ever." Kid Flash said as he gently patted her check.

She sent him a look he had grown quite accustomed to receiving recently, the humorless glare. "If only I could be so lucky."

The bronze haired boy chuckled at her and shook his head, "You are lucky Jinx! It just so happens to be bad luck. Which is rather unfortunate for you."

She huffed at his accurate assessment of the situation when a small, quick beep had Kid Flash at the ready. "Well, take this luck as you want it, but we've got a call from the Star City Police. You coming?"

Pink eyes widened in alarm. She already had to make the decision? Jinx had barely been considering actually following through with this, expecting several days or even hours at the least to pass before a call came through.

Kid Flash blurred as he cleaned up the kitchen before stopping in front of the mirror and turning to the side to survey himself, "Mask on, check. Dashing as always, check. Hero mode, check. Unicorn-loving, hex-crazy sidekick, check."

Jinx frowned, "I am not a sidekick, thank you very much!"

He smirked as he made his way to the door and propped it open, gesturing for her to head out, "But you do love unicorns."

Her displeasure turned into frantic shaking of the head, "I can't do it!"

Kid Flash sighed, "It's up to you. You don't have to come but you single-handedly took down Madame Rouge! Are you trying to say you can't handle a couple of thugs?"

Jinx bit her lip for a moment in thought. Well he did have a point. She did make taking down her former idol look like frosting a cake, which contrary to Mammoth's stringent arguments otherwise, is quite a simple task. "Fine, I'm in, let's go."

The spandex clad hero flashed her a cheesy mega-watt smile as he led the way to the address and sing-songed, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Once on scene Kid Flash glanced around quickly before vanishing. Jinx threw her arms up in exasperation and hissed into the empty alley, "This hardly seems like team work!"

Kid Flash was back at her side wearing a smirk, "I just stopped to chat with the cops, no reason to get all twitchy. So here's the plan, we've got an edge because no one knows you're working with me now. I'm just going to barrel in but if you come around the left of this building here we can ambush them."

Jinx tried to quell the nerves churning in her stomach, wishing he had actually left and forgotten to take her. Peering around the corner to make sure everything was ready for him to burst in on Kid Flash glanced back to see Jinx near hyperventilation.

Trying not to laugh at her he moved back, gently placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him. "Hey, keep breathing. I wouldn't have asked you to come out here if I didn't think you could do this. I know you can."

Jinx shook her head to try and calm down and nodded curtly.

"So should I be leaving you here with a paper bag to breathe into once I walk away?" he joked.

Immediately she shrugged his hands away and swung one of her own at the back of his head. Kid Flash laughed and shouted over his shoulder as he started picking up speed, "Now there's the Jinx I know!"

She grumbled under her breath and crouched down, peeking her head out to watch what was going on and see when she needed to make her move. Kid Flash was a blur of yellow and red as he terrorized a group of men all wearing the uniform of garbage men but the back of their truck was loaded with a ridiculous amount of electronics instead of the neighborhood's trash.

Two of the thieves began to run away from the scene where Kid Flash was moving so fast a cloud of dust began to swirl into the tornado he was creating, trapping the other men inside the nauseating rotations.

Jinx stepped out as they ran close within a few blocks and raised her hands at the ready.

The men slowed down before laughing at the sight in front of them, the pink haired girl with the striped socks was hardly a threat. One of the men shouted over to her, "Move out of the way sweetheart, you don't want to get hurt, do you?"

Jinx smiled sweetly, "That's funny I was going to say the same thing to you."

The men both started laughing again and starting coming towards her, "Nice try little girl but what could you do to hurt us?"

Eyes flashing Jinx let her magic flow with her anger, a pink pulsing light radiating from her hands as the hex shot towards the criminals. She was not a little girl! She was a dangerous, wishy-washy on the whole good and evil right now but either way, sorceress!

The thieves panicked at the sight of the strange light and tried to move but the ground split between them causing them to fall into the sudden pit cleaved between the road.

Jinx started to shake as she realized she hadn't used her powers to this magnitude in quite a while and she had only been this angry while using them a few times. Those few times did not turn out well. They were times when she was just learning how to control herself, when she was alone and everyone was trying to get rid of the girl they couldn't explain.

Jinx tried to make the anger coursing through her go way and the source of the continuing pink glow from her fingers started to flicker down. She had only meant to knock the men off their feet. Then one of them began yelling at her from the pit.

"Get us out of here you freak! Witches or whatever you are don't deserve to be out in public with us normal people."

All control vanished as her hex became a ray of light beaming inside the pit and then she heard the thieves begin to scream. Clenching her hands at her sides Jinx closed her eyes, struggling to reign the power back in.

Kid Flash heard the screaming and whirled around to see what was happening. He felt his stomach tighten as he shouted to her, "Jinx!"

At once his voice rattled her and the light vanished leaving Jinx standing in the middle of the street, her face contorted in horror. Her eyes found his for only a moment, blue boring into pink, before she turned and ran.

Kid Flash tried to call out to her again but she was already gone. He looked to the criminals he had sitting in a circle, gagged with their hands tied behind their backs. "I could go get her, but I think she needs some time. What do you think?"

The man closest to him grunted unhappily and the red head nodded, "Yeah, that's what I figured too."

Jinx kept running, darting through the streets and looking over her shoulder until the stitch in her side slowed her down. If Kid Flash hadn't caught up with her now he wasn't going to.

She allowed herself to walk, catching her breath and following signs until she found a public park and plonked herself down onto a bench. Jinx kept to herself, letting the slight breeze and puffy clouds keep her thoughts off of unusually fast boys and angry pink light.

The hours passed by and she spent her time walking around through the paths in the nearby woods or stretching out on the welcoming, splintered bench. It was only when her stomach rumbled that she wandered over to a food stand in the park to get lunch.

After buying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich she found a picnic table away from all the happy families. It was when she had a mouthful of sandwich that a small girl wearing a purple butterfly dress came and sat down across from her.

Jinx looked at the girl then she glanced around to see if someone was missing a child. It's not like the girl could have gotten confused and mixed her up as her mother, she looked like she was constantly dressed up for Halloween.

"Your hair is pink," the girl piped up, her voice high and squeaky.

Jinx nodded and took another bite of sandwich, "I know."

The girl kicked her legs, fixated on Jinx's hair, "My favorite color is pink."

With a sigh Jinx gave an aggravated smile, "That's nice."

"Do you think my mom would let me have pink hair?" she asked seriously.

The aggravation Jinx had been feeling turning into amusement as she laughed. "I guess you'd have to ask her. My hair has always been pink, even since I was born, so I didn't have to ask."

The girl's eyes widened in jealousy, "No fair!"

Putting the sandwich down the sorceress smiled again, "My name is Jinx, what's yours?"

If possible the girl's eyes got even wider, "You even have a cool name! My name is just Katie."

Jinx patted her hand, "Hey, Katie is a nice name. I bet you get to buy keychains and magnets and cups with your name on them, I can never find those. So, who did you come to the park with? Aren't they worried about you?"

Sending her blonde curls crazy as she shook her head Katie pointed to the picnic table right next to them, "My mom and my sister are right there. She said I could come talk to you because we've seen you with Kid Flash, you have to be nice!"

Jinx's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You've seen me with Kid Flash?"

Katie tilted her head to the side, "Maybe it wasn't you. But he knows lots of girls with pink hair then."

The teenage girl let out a small laugh and looked back down at her sandwich, beginning to rip apart the bread crust into tiny pieces. "I don't know if I'll be seeing Kid Flash anymore, I did something not so nice today."

Katie leaned forward as she responded, "Oh no! But did you do it on purpose?"

Jinx frowned and shook her head, "No, but it still happened."

Katie made a loud popping noise with the bubblegum she was chewing, "Well then it's okay, you can fix it. My mom always says if we apologize for something we didn't mean to do then it's okay! Unless it's really _really_ bad. Was it really _really_ bad? "

Jinx shook her head 'no', and continued ripping the bread as she thought. Katie did have a point she supposed. That is if staying with Kid Flash was something she wanted to do.

And it wasn't something she wanted. Not at all. Well. Maybe just a little.

She stared at the tiny girl in front of her somewhat concerned that she was seriously taking life advice for a seven year old. A seven year old who eagerly pushed a piece of paper at her. "Hey Jinx, can you give me an autograph? And can my mom take a picture of us together?"

Blinking away her troubled thoughts Jinx smiled in amazement, "Of course!"

Trying not to be too excited about this being the first time someone had asked for her autograph Jinx managed to play it off as feigned excitement for Katie's sake. The blonde girl's mother smiled appreciatively, "Thank you for playing along for her, she's very excited."

Jinx gave a very composed conspiratorial affirmation that she was appeasing Katie while smiling widely. The family waved and started walking off before Katie twirled around and launched herself at Jinx with a hug. Uncertain what to do, the pink-haired sorceress patted the little girl's head.

She was not exactly the hugging type. The Hive didn't exactly go around hugging each other very often. The very thought of it was kind of hilarious. Billy Numerous dog pile hugs? Gizmo techno hugs? Although now that she thought about it Jinx supposed one time Mammoth accidentally hugged her. If reaching with both arms around her to grab a turkey leg counted as a hug.

Jinx watched the girl run back to her mom then rested her chin in a cupped palm. Making decisions was one of her least favorite activities. Especially when future happiness entered the equation.

Jinx mulled (or if she acknowledged it properly, she was sulking) over what to do, weighing pros and cons of using her powers for good or evil. Of whether or not Kid Flash would drive her to insanity or if Tim Allen would do it first.

It was only when a policeman waved a flashlight at her asking if she was aright that Jinx realized she had been sitting at the picnic table for more than half the day. Making her way through town with the help of dull streetlights she walked aimlessly.

Letting the motion lull her she tried to force the dirty sidewalks into revealing a secret message telling her what to do. Unfortunately none of the cement pavements provided her with much guidance.

At midnight Jinx decided she was being ridiculously over-dramatic and sighed heavily before walking in.

The door swung open and she saw Kid Flash slumped over and lightly snoring from the bizarre angle he was lying in, contorted on the couch. She shut the door behind her and he bolted up, his feet planted in a fighting position before he recognized her.

He didn't say anything just stood there, watching her. Then he backed up, shoving the couch out of the way and turned away from her.

Jinx narrowed her eyes in confusion. Was he planning on having a round or two with her over what happened? Was he so ashamed of her actions that he couldn't bear to have himself or his furniture anywhere near her?

She was not at all expecting what he did next.

Swaying his hips from side to side and moving his head in sync he suddenly twirled around and started singing. "I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you—"

He trailed off at the end looking embarrassed, "Well, the next line is 'as long as you love me' but that's not exactly where I was going with this. I had only thought through the application of the first part and fell asleep while I was working on the rest."

Jinx felt like she was trapped between laughing at his performance, asking what he thought he was doing and relief. She settled with further confusion to avoid any of the previous options, "I don't understand."

Kid Flash stepped closer to her and rolled his eyes like she was missing something obvious. "While I was waiting for you to come back there was one of those specials on like you saw with the berries, but this one was about the Backstreet Boys. They were singing that song and I was thinking, this would make Jinx feel better. So, did it work?"

She found herself horrified that as she was looking at him, his hair flat on one side and unruly on the other from sleep, as his eyes sparkled brightly, this boy who had waited for her and sang ridiculous boy band lyrics, her eyes were welling up.

Jinx was about to cry because stupid Kid Flash had to go and make her feel like she belonged somewhere.

Kid Flash's own eyes widened in panic as he saw the sheen of tears in hers. "I'm so sorry Jinx, I'll never try and embody the glory of the Backstreet Boys ever again."

She let out a watery laugh in response and before she could think about what she was doing she moved forward, throwing her arms around him and holding tightly. Kid Flash stumbled back in shock, his arms closing around her automatically.

"Thank you Wally," she said quietly, muffled against his shoulder

He tentatively moved his hand up to gently touch the back of her neck, "For what?"

She answered, still speaking softly in a way he had never heard before. She wasn't trying to convince him of anything, she wasn't defensive or sarcastic. She was just talking to him, explaining. "For letting me try and change. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I couldn't control my emotions and I hurt those men. I've hurt people before. I hurt them whether I mean to or not with my hexes and that's why I figured it was easier to take advantage of it for evil. I don't like it though."

Kid Flash smiled and she felt the movement against her hair, "Jinx, you are a good person. I know it. Whether you do or not. Whenever it comes down to it, you've down what's right. It's not smooth sailing you know. Hero work is hard."

She nodded, "I'd like to try and come on another call with you."

His fingertips gripped into her more tightly, keeping her close, "Of course."

Jinx made a small noise of content before processing that she was currently plastered up against Kid Flash after tackling him with a hug and revealing the inner secrets of her pink-headed soul. At least she hadn't mentioned anything about him. That would make backtracking nearly impossible.

She pulled back abruptly and self-consciously straightened out her dress, removing invisible lint. Feeling that she must have inhaled some sort of strange fumes at the park she quickly made her way to her room.

Before she could slam the door shut Kid Flash called out, "Goodnight Jinxie!"

She narrowed her eyes at him but conceded, "Goodnight."

He smiled at her sincerely, "I'm glad you came back."

Jinx responded with a curt nod and his smile morphed into something more devious. "And you know, if you ever want to get all up on 'this'", he said as he gestured to the length of his entire body, "all you have to do is say so, you don't need to stage a theatrical reunion."

All traces of affection and vulnerability gone, Jinx shot him a venomous look. "I will not only superglue your mouth shut but I will also put it in all the insides of your spandex so that you will never again be able to speak or remove yourself from looking hero fabulous. Do you understand me?"

His grin took over his face, "Crystal clear."

Kid Flash moved from where he stood beside the couch and pecked her on the cheek, vanishing before she could react as he shouted down the hall behind him, "Sweet dreams, sweet thang."

Jinx stared after him, surprised, and touched where his lips pressed against her face for a moment before she wrenched her arm back down and shook her head. He was going to even more insufferable than ever after that hug.

On the bright side, she now had the fact that Kid Flash had not only sung the Backstreet Boys but also performed a choreographed dance as blackmail leverage. After all, you can't always focus on the bad parts of life.

She changed into her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she noticed that there was now a TV installed above the mirror. It was turned on and playing Home Improvement. Jinx's eyes crackled pink as she took in this new addition.

Above the TV was a sign messily written in green marker, which read 'Come to the Tower with me and you'll never have to watch Tim Allen again', signed by 'A caring and concerned citizen'. Jinx froze, half-watching the show in silent fury with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth as she muttered to herself. "I'm living with a lunatic."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! There's only one more chapter on the way so you can breathe a sigh of relief. And I honestly promise that this update will not take another 4 years.


End file.
